Love From the Far East
by Anaxine
Summary: My 2nd fanfic! i know the first one's crappy, but let's just hope this one's better :) made for a friend, using her own OC pony.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people...I have returned so anyway, another fanfic, written for a friend with her own OC pony. ENJOY!**

* * *

Love from the Far East

CHAPTER 1

It was a beautiful night, the moon shone upon Equestria. The stars were blinking, decorating the sky.

Far from Equestria, two foreign ponies were on their way to Canterlot. Naoki and Naori, they came from a faraway place called Hoofyo (Tokyo). They have red mane and cream colored body. They were musicians from the far east. The two twins were famous in their home country and now, Princess Celestia invited them to perform for her.

"How far is Canterlot?" Naori whined.

"Far…" Naoki answered short and precise.

Naori sighed "Can we stop?" She asked again.

"Not until we reach the castle" Naoki said.

"Why? I'm really tired!" Naori asked angrily.

"Cause I'm your brother and you will do everything I say" He answered.

They have been walking for a very long time. When morning came, they finally reached Ponyville. The place was quiet, no pony was around. That made sense because it was just 3 a.m.

"Finally! Haha! Can I sleep now?" Naori said as she slept on the park nearby.

Naoki rolled his eyes and starts to lie down besides Naori.

Naoki woke up to the sound of pony's clopping feet. He looked around and woke Naori who was still sleeping beside him. He shoved Naori gently until she wakes up.

"Aaawee… you two are one mighty cute together!" An orange pony with a cowboy hat complimented.

"Huh? Us?" Naoki asked confused.

"We're twins! Hi, I'm Naori, what's your name?" Naori said cheerfully.

"I see… Naori, eh? You should meet pinkie pie, you'll love her" she chucled "Oh, silly me, the name's applejack, nice to meet ya'll"

"Naoki, Applejack. Applejack, Naoki" Naori introduced happily.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the castle is?" Naoki asked, not forgetting why he went here in the first place.

"Yeah! It's in Canterlot, ya'll should take the train, it's much faster" Applejack suggested.

"Umm…AJ? We don't have any money, but we'll perform for some" Naori said.

"Perform? Are ya'll from the circus?" Applejack asked confused.

"No, silly! We're musicians, from Hoofyo! That's very far" Naori explained.

"Really now? Well I'd love to hear your music, but I hafta go sell apples, but here's some cash, jus' come back here and perform, aight'?" Applejack left.

"Thank you applpejack! We promise you we'll come again!" Naori shouted.

"Well? Let's hustle" Naoki said dragging his sister to the train station.

They rode the train to Canterlot. Naoki looked out the window and saw a really thick forest, it seems to be connected with Ponyville. With the cash Applejack gave, it will only be enough to ride once.

"Naori, we'll go to Ponyville through there" Naoki said pointing to the Everfree forest.

"That place is scary!" Naori shivered.

"Well, you're going to have to do it, or I'll leave you here" Naoki said threatening her.

Naori had no choice. Naoki didn't want to ask the princess for money, because that would be shameful, and they're just too shy to perform in front of everypony.

They finally arrived at the castle. The two princesses welcomed them happily.

"Naori, Naoki, I've heard so much about you two. The amazing duet, finally here to perform a song for us" Celestia complimented.

"Why thank you, princess, lets start now!" Naori said rushing into the castle.

"I am truly sorry of her behavior, your highnesses" Naoki apologized.

"Oh, don't worry, she reminds me of someone I know" Luna said smiling.

"Thank you, Princesses" Naoki said relieved.

They played for the two princesses in private. Their music was beautiful. Naoki played his guitar like an expert, while Naori's voice sounded like an angel's. The princesses were mesmerized by their harmony.

"That was beautiful, Naoki, Naori, I loved it!" Luna said.

"Truly the best melody I have ever heard, it was a pleasure having you here. we hope you can perform for us in the near future" Celestia said.

"Thank you, your highnesses" Naori said as she headed to the door.

"Glad that was over with, now, let's explore the forest!" Naori yelled storming off to Everfree forest.

They found the beginning of their journey through the Everfree forest. Apparently, it was not as hard as they thought it would be. They were halfway to Ponyville, when Naori heard somepony humming.

"Hey! Naoki! You hear that? Someone's nearby! Let's go!" Naori whispered.

"Hmmm… I wonder if Angel will want to eat salad today…" the voice said.

"HEYA! I'M NAORI! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? CAN WE BE FRIENDS? DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR PONYVILLE IS?" Naori jumped out of the bushes.

"EEEEEEEEK!" The yellow pegasi fled.

"Naori! Don't scare people like that seriously! Quit it!" Naoki scolded her.

"Geez, I was just trying to be friendly" Naori mumbled.

"Come on, let's find her and tell her you're sorry" Naoki said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is a longer chapter... Anyway...you can read now**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

They have been running for quite a while and they finally caught up to the pegasi.

"Wait up!" Naori screamed.

They followed her to ponyville. They could see the pony, but, another pony was standing in front of her. She was a unicorn with flawless fur and a very beautiful purple mane.

"stop right there!" she yelled, "Who do you think you are to scare Fluttershy like that? Just watch, she is terrified! what kind of gentlecolt are you?" She scolded.

"I'm sorry, my sister scared her and we came here to apologize" Naoki explained.

"Is that so? You hear Fluttershy? You don't have to be scared" Rarity said comforting Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? Is that your name? I'm sorry Naori scared you, she is always like this" Naoki said.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I promise I wont do that again to you, please don't be afraid…" Naori said feeling guilty.

"It's okay, please don't do that again…" Fluttershy said gently.

"Well then, now that it's over, where are you two from? I have never seen you around Ponyville before" Rarity asked.

"Hoofyo, that's really far, just so you know. We're here to perform for Applejack, do you know her?" Naori said happily.

"Applejack? Why, I certainly do! She's my friend, come with me, I'll take you to her house" Rarity said guiding them to Sweet Apple Acres. A familiar pale green colored pony is sitting at the porch.

"Granny smith! Good afternoon, would you happen to know where Applejack is?" Rarity asked politely.

"I've been sleepin' fer 8 hours, do ya'll think I'd know?" Granny Smith said as her voice trembles.

"Is that so? Then we will have to ask Big Macintosh about it, thank you for your time" Rarity said as she walked towards the red stallion who was kicking apple trees.

"Big Macintosh! How are you today? Can I ask you a question please?" Rarity asked.

"Eeyup" he answered shortly.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you kicking the apple trees? Is it fun? OOOOH! Can I try? Can I? can I?" Naori shouted in front of Big Mac's face.

"Eeyup" he said surprised.

"I know, she is a lot like pinkie pie, isn't she?" Rarity chuckled, "So, as I was saying, do you know where Applejack might be?"

"Eeyup, Twilight's library" he answered.

"Thank you, Big Macintosh, you did a wonderful job with the apples. Have a nice day" Rarity said as she dragged Naori who has been kicking the same apple tree, without luck.

Naoki is very curious about Big Mac's work, he has never done anything like it before. It seemed like hard work, there were lots more apple trees to be bucked. He wanted to try it. Big Mac was a big stallion, he must be really strong, even Naori can't make an apple fall. He turned his eyes towards Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy" He called, "Can you tell me what you know about Macintosh and his work?" Naoki asked looking back at Big Mac.

"O-of course" Fluttershy answered shyly, "Big Macintosh is Applejack's sibling, he is very strong and kind, he works at the farm, plowing the field, bucking apples and stuff like that." Fluttershy smiled.

"I see…he must be strong" Naoki mumbled.

They walked past lots of stores, Naori was having fun walking beside Rarity asking lot of questions. While Naoki and Fluttershy were quiet all along the journey. It was an awkward moment.

"So…Fluttershy, what do you like to do?" Naoki asked, trying to break the silence.

"I like taking care of animals" She answered softly.

"Animals? Interesting…why were you in that forest?" he asked again.

"I was collecting some herbs for the poor injured animals" she said.

"Sorry we disturbed you back then" Naoki smirked.

"It's alright, I'm fine now" Fluttershy smiled.

"We're here every pony" Rarity said knocking on the door.

"Yes?" a purple unicorn answered, "Rarity! Fluttershy! What brings you two here?" she asked.

"This is Naoki and Naori, they are looking for Applejack, is she here?" Rarity said as she walks in.

"Why yes! She is! With Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash" The unicorn said as two earth ponies walked down the stairs.

"Naoki! Naori! Ya'll came back! That was quick…" Applejack said as she ran towards them.

"NEW PONIES! Do you know what this means? I think you do, this means PARTY! PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Pinkie Pie yelled out loud hopping around the two twins.

"YAAAAY! I love parties! I hope there will be cakes and balloons!" Naori shouted as she hopped around with Pinkie Pie.

"Oh no, one Pinkie Pie is loud enough now there's two of her?" The blue pegasi with rainbow colored mane sighed,

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you" the purple unicorn said as she saw Naoki.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Ponyville" the pegasi said as she flew around the place.

"Naoki" he answered.

"Hey, are ya'll here to perform for me?" Applejack asked even though she knows the answer.

"Yes, we are" Naoki said as he took out his guitar.

Naori and Pinkie Pie stopped jumping and stood next to Naoki. The guitar made a wonderful noise that echoed through the library. As Naori starts singing, everyone went silent.

"You said that if you could flap your wings  
You would never come back down  
You always aimed for that blue, blue sky

Still without remembering "sadness"  
I begin to grasp "pain"  
When these feelings reach you  
They will change into "words"

As you awaken from a dream  
In an unknown world  
Spread your wings and take flight

You said that if you would flap your wings  
You would never come back down  
You aimed for that white, white cloud  
You know if you can just make it through  
You'll find what you seek

Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky

Using a sound like harsh words  
You broke the old window that was rusty"

When Naoki and Naori stopped, no pony said a word. They thought it was awful.

"We're sorry if it sounded bad" Naori said as her ears droop downward.

"Are you kidding me? That was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said amazed.

"Darling! I have never heard anything like it before!" Rarity stood up.

"I know Octavia's great, but you're better!" Twilight complimented.

"I-I really liked it" Fluttershy said softly.

Naoki knew how shy Fluttershy was. When he heard her sweet voice, his lips curved. Forming a smile on his face.

Fluttershy was surprised Naoki could smile like that. He seems so nice. '_What am I thinking?_'

Fluttershy thought nervously. She flew out the door and headed to the Everfree forest. '_I need some fesh air!' _Fluttershy panicked.

"F-fluttershy! Where are you going?" Naoki called as he saw Fluttershy running away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Naoki followed Fluttershy to the Everfree forest, where Fluttershy likes to go to think. Naoki didn't know what he was doing. He was performing for Applejack and her friends, and now, he's running for Fluttershy. Everything seemed so fast.

"Fluttershy…where are you?" Naoki yelled through out the forest.

"H-here…" Fluttershy whispered softly.

"Why did you run? Did I do anything wrong?" Naoki asked concerned.

"N-no…I just need some fresh air…I feel…weird" Fluttershy explained.

"I see…well if you need anything, you can always ask me" Naoki smiled.

He showed that same smile to her before. Fluttershy could feel her heart skipped a beat. Her face turned from her yellow color to rosy red. Her stomach felt funny.

"Fluttershy! Are you okay? Your face is red!" Naoki said as he saw Fluttershy blushed.

"I…I feel-" Fluttershy tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"There you are! I have been looking for you this whole time. Come, I have to talk to you. I'm sorry Fluttershy, I need to borrow him for a while" Rarity said as she pushed Naoki out of Everfree leaving Fluttershy all alone.

"So…Rarity, what do you want to talk about?" Naoki asked a bit disappointed.

"Well, you see, Naoki, I have a thing for gentlecolts, and I can see that you are one. You are nice and kind. I fancied you the moment I saw you" Rarity blushed.

Naoki knew where this is going, but he had to ask anyway, "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh my…I don't usually do this kinds of things, but…would you like to be my coltfriend" Rarity finally said it. She has never asked a colt to be her coltfriend before.

"Rarity…I- I can't…I'm sorry" Naoki rejected.

"I see…but why? I mean, a fine lady like me is very rare to encounter, how are you not attracted to me?" Rarity asked feeling confused.

"I have my eyes on somepony else" Naoki said with a smile.

"Aah…your heart's taken… I see" Rarity sighed.

"Yeah, sorry" Naoki smirked, "Oh! I have to go get Naori we have to go find a place to stay in"

"Why don't you ask my friends? They are very kind. I am sure they'll let you stay in one of their houses" Rarity said.

"Thanks" Naoki said as he made his way towards Twilight's library.

"Naori?" Naoki bursts through the door "Oh, thank God you're still here listen, we have to find a place to stay"

"Yeah, I know, I took care of it. You'll be sleeping on Applejack's house, and I'll be staying at Fluttershy's" Naori said as she hopped around the place.

"Fluttershy? FLUTTERSHY! I forgot about her!" Naoki suddenly panicked.

"I'm right here Naoki" A gentle voice was heard in the kitchen.

"Oh…good, it's getting pretty late, I think we should go sleep" Naoki yawned.

"Good night everybody" Twilight said as the 6 ponies parted.

The next day, Naoki was woken up by a loud dragging sound coming from outside. He lazily walks towards the window and saw Big Mac plowing the fields. He looked like he was having a rather hard time. When Naoki looked closely, it looked like Big Mac's lips were moving. He seemed to be saying something. Naoki decided to go help Big Mac. When he got out, he could hear a faint deep sound. Naoki walked closer and was surprised by what Big Mac was saying. Or in this case…cursing.

"Big Mac!" Naoki yelled out, getting the red stallion's attention.

"Naoki! Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up" Big Mac said bit embarrassed.

"I didn't know you cursed" Naoki said as he watch Big Mac continued plowing the fields.

"Just in the morning when no pony's awake, gotta release stress" Big Mac said making excuses.

"But what if Applebloom or Applejack woke up early and hear you?" Naoki asked again.

"Nnope, they don't wake up as early as I do" Big Mac grunted.

"Hah, I know, it's 3 in the morning" Naoki chuckled. "Hey, do you mind if I help you? It seems like a lot of work"

"Ya sure? It's pretty heavy" Big Mac said worried Naoki might be hurt.

"Yeah, just let me try" Naoki insisted.

After a lot of begging, Big Mac finally lets Naoki try. He was still worried though. Big Mac stood at the side and watched as Naoki tried to plow. Tried.

"Uuuugghh….why won't it MOVE?!" Naoki shouted.

"Ya'r not strong enough" Big Mac laughed.

"Yes…I…am… RRAAAAHHH!" Naoki yelled at the top of his lungs. Yet he didn't move.

As Naoki fell to the ground exhausted, he saw Big Mac beside him laughing out loud.

"Come here, gimme that plow, I'll handle the field, you can just sit back and relax" Big Mac said as he took over the plowing.

"Hey, Big Mac, cn I ask for your advice" Naoki said.

"Eeyup"

"Rarity asked me out today…and I said no, I wonder if that will make things awkward between us" Naoki asked concerned.

" I don't think so, but this is Miss Rarity ya'r talkin' 'bout, she's a mighty fine lady. Why'd you say no?" Big Mac asked curiously.

"I have my eyes on somepony else, Fluttershy" Naoki said shyly.

"Fluttershy? Good choice, nice and sweet. Pretty too" Big Mac said complimented.

"Thanks…you are a really good friend, I hope one day you can find a special somepony yourself" Naoki said.

"Eeyup" Big Mac smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, last chapter everybody...what do you think so far?**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Fluttershy was picking flowers around the forest when Naoki came and called put to her.

"Fluttershy" he smiled.

"Naoki, what brings you here?"

"I was just checking in on Naori, but she's still sleeping"

"Oh, yes, she's a very heavy sleeper, I tried waking her up a few times" Fluttershy chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, she's not giving you a hard time, is she?" he asked

"Oh, no, it has been fun" Fluttershy smiled. "Umm…Naoki, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Naoki was curious. Fluttershy seemed nervous.

"Umm…yesterday, I followed you and Rarity" Fluttershy and Naoki blushed.

"Wh- why? Did you hear everything?" Naoki panicked.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Fluttershy said guilty, "But you said you liked someone else…may I know who it is?" when Fluttershy asked him that question, she blushed really hard. Her face was rosy red. So was Naoki's.

Naoki finally knew where this is going. '_Could it be? A cute sweet innocent pony like Fluttershy likes me?' _ Naoki thought. After a long moment of silence between the two, Naoki finally calms down and smiled to Fluttershy. "Who do you think?" He said with a little tease in his voice.

Fluttershy couldn't stand that sweet smile of his. She could feel her face heat up. '_my face must be really red right now' _ Fluttershy thought. She didn't want him to see her like that. She dashed to her cottage and saw her red haired friend has woke up.

"Hiya, Fluttershy! What's wrong? Did you sprint all the way here? I didn't know you like me that much!" Naori said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Oh…Noaori, you're awake. It's nothing" Fluttershy smirked.

"Well, it didn't seem like 'nothing' to me" Naori said suspiciously.

"Any way, I want to ask stuff about you and your brother, What do you and your brother like?" Fluttershy asked as she sat on her sofa.

"Well, I like parties, I like pranking and stuff like that. My brother likes to play music, read books, and he just loves animals" Naori said rather quickly.

"Animals? What kind of animals? And what kind of books does he like to read?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Well, he likes small critters, like hamsters, rabbits and stuff. He likes to read adventure novels, sometimes mystery" Naori said rubbing her chin with her hoof. "Hey… Fluttershy! You like my brother don't you?"

"M-me? N-no… I was just curious is all.." Fluttershy said backing up to the door and finally out.

"So… I heard you like me, is that true?" Naoki grinned.

"Naoki! You were eaves dropping! That's rude!" Fluttershy scolded

"Heh, couldn't help it, but, I just wanted to tell you…" Naoki walked closer towards Fluttershy and kissed her. "I like you too"

"W-Wh-….H-ha- haa~" Fluttershy gasped then fainted due to excitement.

"Fluttershy! Are you okay?" Naoki said as he saw her on the ground.

"Heh, love birds" Naori scoffed from the window.


End file.
